mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
V
V''' (real name '''Jihyun Kim) is one of the characters in Mystic Messenger who is not available to play with. (Rumored that a route may be built for him) He is the current head of the RFA but he is often offline because of his trips as a photographer and his blindness. He was the fiance of Rika, and was depressed after she died, but didn't show it. V is a person who often works with Seven together and keeps things as a secret to the RFA members. He is childhood friends with Jumin, as Jumin stated that V and him used to go to the same church and V talking about their schooling times together. Personality V is a person who respects one's privacy. This can be seen when he did not know Rika's password even though the apartment was under his name. He is also the type who keeps everything to himself, to the point where he would rather live with the burden of all his secrets than tell the other RFA members. He does not tell Seven all his secrets until he had no choice. Also, Zen says that although V is famous within the photography industry, he is not well-known amongst the public since he does not like being talked about. Jumin has also stated that V is timid and faint-hearted, saying that if someone were to be against hosting the party again, V would talk about not hosting the party again. This implies that he is a people-pleaser and is sensitive toward the opinions of others, which can contribute to why he is a very private person. In addition, he is a very loyal person. Although Rika suffered from aphasia and depression with her twisted personality, he never left her and even said, "Even if you strangle my neck, blind my eyes and break my limbs... I will still love you." V is also someone who hates getting innocent lives involved in his problems. He became a mole in Mint Eye in order to watch over Rika so she wouldn't target the other RFA members. He feels extremely guilty over Rika brainwashing Saeran, Seven's innocent younger twin brother, and begs Rika not to involve any more innocent lives in her goal at Mint Eye. He was also concerned about the main character's safety; if he hadn't accepted her into the RFA in the prologue chat, V believed she would've been targeted by Rika as a result. Appearance V is a tall and lanky character with turquoise eyes and hair. His hair sweeps slightly to the left, just barely covering his eye. Throughout the story, he's often seen wearing a pair of grey dress pants and a loose black shirt (or a black turtleneck) with an open silver suit. Along with his grey boots, he wears a necklace with a silver cross. Due to a fight with Rika, V is nearing blindness, which is why he always wears dark sunglasses, and can be seen with a cane at times. In Secret 001, both his eyes lose their vibrant turquoise color, as a clue that he has turned completely blind. Background Story As a child, V grew up in a wealthy family. Not much is known about him because he is known to be very secretive. V and Jumin have known each other since childhood for 20 years due to him being neglected by his family during his younger days. Jumin notes that his parents were 'quite strange, but probably because there were artists'. V also appears to have a rather strong connection with Seven, always calling him by his baptismal name Luciel, and only tells specific things to him. Additionally, he had the intention to marry Rika before she passed away. Not much is known about what he did between his childhood and the events revolving around the RFA except making a close friend named Rui. SECRET 01 See also: Secret Ending SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! In this "After Ending", it is shown that V met Rika during an art exhibition. He stated that Rika had been coming for two days and there she stood for many hours looking at the photograph he took. Rika then complimented his work, stating that the pictures he took always warmed her heart. He decided to give the photo to Rika as a gift without any cost for it. She declined the offer saying that she couldn't accept such a beautiful piece without payment for it. In the end, it was decided by V that Rika would buy coffee for him after the exhibition and he would give her the picture. After a few episodes, it will then be revealed that Rika is actually the leader of the intelligence agency by the name of Mint Eye. Rika held a grudge against V because V was against her ideas of a happier world (he called it a 'dictatorship'). This caused her to tell V off by saying that he was like her parents who never saw through her hard work and determination. As a result, the couple had a big fight and this caused them both to part to separate ways. Rika thought V would tell the other members about how she tried to steal the classified information she kept in her apartment. The deterioration of Rika's mental health finally culminated in Rika attacking V, giving him the eye injury that would eventually turn him blind. With that, Rika left V in order to fully pursue her goal at Mint Eye. V couldn't tell the RFA members about Rika's true colors because he was scared that Rika would involve them if they knew and he doesn't want to tarnish Rika's image to RFA members' memories of her; so he covered up her absence by lying and saying that Rika committed suicide instead. V's involvement in Mint Eye is also finally revealed. The reason why he hasn't been active in the chat rooms anymore was because V had been doing undercover investigation at Mint Eye in order to gather information about the cult. Rika found out about this, calling V a traitor and threatened to have him killed in front of the cult because she thought V cared more about protecting the RFA than about her. Saeran sensed that Rika was very displeased with V's presence in the cult, leading him to believe that V didn't belong in their 'paradise'. In the 6th episode, Saeran began to feel pain in his head and started screaming at Rika for betraying him by letting Saeyoung join the everlasting party of Magenta. He claimed that his "savior's change" was due to V's involvement. In the end, V was shot to death by Saeran. Although Rika threatened V that she would be the one who would "cleanse his soul" and destroy him, after he was shot by Saeran and parted his last words to her, she mourned over his death and suffered from a severe trauma due to that incident. Relationships 707 = Seven, V, and Rika all attended the same church when they were younger. V was there when Seven was baptized under the name Luciel. The other RFA members always said V talked to 707 about everything, but V never told him about Rika brainwashing Saeran or Saeran's involvement with Mint Eye. This secret would cause 707 to not only completely distrust V, but also accuse V of putting Saeran in danger. Even after Seven denounces V, he still loved and cared about Seven like he was a son. He showed deep concern in Secret 001, when he found Seven injured with the MC, Saeran, and Vanderwood. V also tried to convince Rika not to kill Seven because he still considered Seven innocent and did not want to involve him in Rika's plans, much to the displeasure of Saeran. At V's funeral, Seven tells V not to be lonely in the afterlife; he also states that V shouldn't worry about protecting anyone anymore so he could finally live a more selfish life, in contrast to how V lived when he was alive where he constantly shouldered the responsibility of others' actions and devoted the last years of his life trying to protect everyone. |-| Rika = V loved Rika dearly, even up to his eventual death. He made several comments in Secret 001 about what he viewed as her 'innocent soul', and saw her as his sun. In the Top Secret book (only VIP's have access to), it is said that V had a "philosophical love" towards Rika. V was one of the few people aware that Rika was mentally ill and encouraged her to seek treatment. While V tried his best to help Rika's condition , her view of the world became worst. In the hopes of stopping Rika from hurting herself, V tells Rika to hurt him instead. Eventually she does blind him. V tried to simultaneously stop Rika from harming others and kept her actions a secret because he wanted to preserve the good memory of her that the others had. |-| Yoosung = V still cared about Yoosung a lot even though he hated him. In Yoosung route, in the good ending, V rushes over to Yoosung's house after facing the boy's pain and anger. He then allows Yoosung to blame him for everything bad that's happen which helps Yoosung to let go of some of his pent up grief. When Yoosung finally saw V's eye he became upset and worried over him. At V's funeral, Yoosung states that he finally forgives V, although he still doesn't know if V truly loved Rika. |-| Jumin = V and Jumin are childhood friends and have been friends since kindergarten. They grew up in the same neighborhood together and are incredibly close. V was also the one who gave and named Jumin's prized pet, Elizabeth 3rd. Jumin respects V's judgement, as seen when Jumin automatically accepts the main character into the RFA when V gives his approval. Jumin was the only RFA member who trusted V after V left the RFA in 707's route, actively searching for V afterwards. When 'V' (actually Seven who was using V's phone) sends the RFA members coordinates to where they're being captured, Jumin insists on taking a helicopter to where V is himself. At V's funeral, Jumin states that V was 'a good friend, a good teacher, and a mirror of truth'. He also states that he would never forgive V for leaving them the way he did, although it's implied that Jumin knows the truth behind V's actual death. |-| Jaehee = Jaehee is very respectful towards V, praising his photography skills. V, in turn, praises Jaehee's hard work in helping with organizing the last RFA party. At V's funeral, she states that he was like a role model to her. |-| Zen =Zen shows a huge amount of respect towards V since V and Rika were the ones who introduced him to the 'family' that is the RFA. Zen said that V took him to the hospital and saved his life when he once got into a motorcycle accident, for which he is very grateful. He calls V a 'warm and fair person' at V's funeral. Trivia * His age is 27 in Korea due to East Asian age reckoning where a newborn baby is 1 year old already. ** Despite his international age is 26, the English translation of the story events in-game still has his age stated as 27 years old. This also applies to other characters. * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** His phone number is +82)10-5514-@@@@ ** His email is v@cheritz.com ** His special talent is taking photographs. ** He likes simple and convenient pain de campagne (country bread in French), and dislikes nothing in particular. ** His most used app is the photo album. ** What he desires is a secret. ** His favorite quote is: "The bud of our love will swell up during the summer wind, and blossom into a beautiful flower next time we meet." ** His occupation is listed as "Jumin Han's chief assistant." (most likely a typo, but continues to exist in the 3rd batch). ** His family members are all currently living abroad. ** He enjoys jigsaw puzzles in his free time. ** When he needs to think, he has a habit of reaching for his smoking pipe. ** His ideal type is someone he can feel connected with. He does not believe he will find another person like that. ** If he could have another job, he thinks he would still be creating art but in another field. ** His first date would be at one of his exhibitions. ** He would like to give his date a picture of the sun. * According to Jumin, V has 20 spoons at his home. * It is implied that V's death was covered up as a suicide to Yoosung and Zen to prevent them from knowing about the truth of Saeran having been the one to shoot him. * V was the one who named Elizabeth 3rd. * During the recording session, V's scenes was too sad that both Ho San Lee and the Cheritz staff cried. * According to Jumin, V once called him to leave a will. * In Yoosung's route, Jumin stated V's mother is a composer and his father is a painter. Category:Characters Category:Male